A New-Dist Friend
by Lucas The Cartoon Fan
Summary: After a walk in the woods Lincoln meets a new friend. However, this girl doesn't wear...any clothing. Though Lincoln gets on fine with her, when Lincoln tells his family about her they seem unsure if Lincoln should be around her. Can Lincoln convince them otherwise? I don't know, but you can read the story to find out! Co-written with GroverFan or MuppetSpot to you wiki people.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello all my fellow users. And welcome to another story of mine. And guessing by the title and the description of this story, you must be PRETTY shocked to see a story like this in these Loud House fanfictions. Well if you know me I already did two naked Lincoln stories. But the first one was for comedy and the second was more plot-driven.**

 **This story will probably be my best work yet as I have spent actual weeks, "maybe months," thinking about doing this story. Now I have decided to do it! However, considering what this story is about I have decided to rate it T since of the issue in this fanfiction.**

 **Hopefully this story can be the one to make a name for myself on this site, and maybe this will be considered one of the best fanfictions on the site, "well probably not but hopefully you guys enjoy this."**

 **But before we begin I got a few things to say first.**

 **First, I am not the only person writing this story. Now it is true that I am the one who came up with this concept and this whole chapter is fully written by me. But I got a co-writer who is actually on this site who you might know as GroverFan, "MuppetSpot to you Wikia people." He will write some of the dialogue in this story so if something seems different in the dialogue that's probably why. But keep in mind I am the main writer and he is a secondary writer but give him credit too.**

 **Next, I'm sure this story will probably gain a bit controversial for the main subject for this fanfiction, so before any of that happens let me say first that this story is meant to be straight-forward with bits of comedy and trying to also be a story with a subject no one has touched upon yet making this story also original. And I just want to say right now that I don't know much about nudists so I am sorry if me or GroverFan do something wrong.**

 **Also, this story is presented in script format and if you don't like it much then please give it a try since I know most of the stories here aren't used in this format on this site, it's just the main way people do it on the Loud House wiki.**

 **Finally, before we begin if you are wondering how many chapters there are, I suppose maybe between 5-10 but I am not very sure, just use that as the reference for the chapters.**

 **Anyways Enjoy!**

( _Our story begins with Lincoln in his house with him re-reading a comic but sighed in boredom. He then notices the viewers and looks at them)_

 **Lincoln:** ( _To the Viewers_ ) You know, even though I usually got something to do, today there seems to be nothing. My sisters are all doing there hobbies somewhere else. Clyde is at a family reunion for the weekend. My parents are at work. And all my other friends are busy. Not only that but I already beat all my video games, I am caught up with all my shows, and read all my comics. So, I guess today is just average, boring day that I will have to spend all alone.

 _(Lincoln exits his room and walks downstairs and sees his father in the kitchen and smiles thinking he just arrived home and they could have some bonding time)_

 **Lincoln:** Hey dad! Want to do something with me?

 **Lynn Sr:** Sorry Lincoln, I just came home to get a few things. I am about to leave for a cooking convention for the next week since me and the restaurant that you know I work at are attending it.

 **Lincoln:** ( _A little sad_ ) Oh…I understand. It's just that I am bored. Everyone I know is busy and everything I normally do such as video games or comics I already beat or read.

 **Lynn Sr:** Well Lincoln maybe you can go on a walk and clear your mind. I'm sure you'll find something to do today.

 _(They continue to talk as they both exit the house since Lynn Sr is about to be picked up by the restaurant's bus they rented)_

 **Lincoln:** So just a regular walk, but what I mom or one of my sisters come home and realize I'm gone.

 **Lynn Sr:** I'll leave them all a message. Also, if you do go on a walk I recommend you take a walk in the woods.

 **Lincoln:** Why the woods?

 **Lynn Sr:** Well it's cause the last time I took a walk in the city I was trying to come up with ideas for a new menu item, but I couldn't find any peace and quiet so I took a walk in the woods.

 **Lincoln:** I guess that's an ok idea. I might take a walk in the woods since it is peace and quiet.

 **Lynn Sr:** That's the spirit boy!

 _(Suddenly the bus to pick up Lynn Sr arrives)_

 **Lynn Sr:** Well goodbye Lincoln!

 **Lincoln:** Bye Dad!

 _(Lynn Sr gets on the bus as it leaves while Lincoln thinks)_

 **Lincoln:** ( _To the Viewers_ ) You know I guess I will take a walk, I mean I haven't been in any wooden area since that camping trip with Clyde or when I went to that Bluebell Scout Camp. But those were different areas out of town, so this time I am going to go into the Royal Woods' woods. Heh that's kinda funny. Royal Wood's woods.

 _(Lincoln then walks away to the other wooden area and the scene cuts to him walking through the forest. It was the wooded area right next to Royal Woods but not many people went out there except for camping trips but that was kind of rare so Lincoln was alone. But however, Lincoln seemed to enjoy how quiet the woods were and being away from society just for a little while)_

 **Lincoln:** ( _To the Viewers_ ) I guess dad was right. The woods are a great place for peace and quiet. It's also great for exploring.

( _He continues walking for another 20 minutes until he sees something in the distance of the woods, which confuses him as he never saw anything like that before whenever he visited the woods, but that was around a year ago so things may have changed_ )

 **Lincoln:** What the…what is that thing? It seems like a house, I mean that's what it would have to be.

( _He walks through the woods until he comes to the thing he saw and realizes it is a house_ )

 **Lincoln:** I was right, this is a house. Though, I never saw a house in these woods before….well I guess it's probably newly built. A family or someone must've moved into it just after it was built. I better go because I don't want to be a bother in their yard, or at least right next to their yard. Though, I'm not too sure if where I am is in their yard or not.

( _He begins to leave until he hears what appears to be someone humming loudly nearby. He then notices that the noise is right next to some bushes probably part of a garden_ )

 **Lincoln:** ( _To the Viewers)_ Huh, I wonder who could that be…? I mean it must be someone who lives here but they sound young, probably a girl around my age in fact, so maybe I should check first. I mean after all I am still bored, though I better be quiet as to not disturb them, I mean after all it would only be for a second.

( _He walks forwards and sees what appears to be a young girl's head from behind. The girl had yellow hair with white skin and seems to be doing work in the garden as her head turns around as Lincoln sees her face is just a cute plain face_ )

 **Lincoln:** ( _Thinks_ ) Man it is a girl. And she does appear to be probably the same age as me, I need a closer look though, I mean I only can see her head.

( _He moves through the bushes and sees the girl fully and immediately his eyes open widely as he blushes bright red. He sees and realizes the girl is naked or in other words nude outside. The sight of a nude girl causes Lincoln to gasp loudly, which catches the girl's attention)_

 **Girl Voice:** ( _Confused_ ) Hello?

( _Lincoln immediately ducks and crawls away and begins to run through the woods_ )

 **Lincoln:** ( _To the Viewers_ ) DID YOU SEE HER YOU GUYS! She was full out naked! I gotta get out of here before she sees me and might consider me a pervert, and that is NOT boring. I do not need that on my reputation!

( _Lincoln keep on running before unintentionally hitting a tree branch that so happened to be at the length of his forehead. He falls to the ground and holds his head in pain for what appears to be a minute as he hears a voice behind him_ )

 **Girl Voice:** ( _Concerned_ ) Are you alright?

 **Lincoln:** Huh?

( _He turns backwards and sees the nude girl from the house's garden looking concerned at him as Lincoln immediately gets up and turns his head back around quickly to avoid looking at her and not let her see his red blushed face)_

 **Lincoln:** AAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BEHIND ME!

 **Girl:** Well I heard you gasp from earlier and saw you running and I wanted to catch up to you and saw you hit your head on the branch and I wanted to see if you're alright.

 **Lincoln:** WELL CAN YOU GO AWAY NOW! I'M FINE! PLUS, I DON'T WANT TO SEE A NAKED GIRL WHO IS PROBABLY THE SAME AGE AS ME, IT IS JUST TOO AWKWARD! WE ARE AT THAT AGE WHERE IT JUST BECOMES THAT!

 **Girl:** Woah don't worry man, it doesn't bother me I'm all fine with it.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Understanding yet still shocked_ ) Wwait…you…..you aren't bothered by me seeing you…naked?

 **Girl:** Well no not at all. In fact, I don't care if anyone saw me naked. Besides me and my family are nudists after all.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Shocked yet surprised by what she just said_ ) So….it IS fine if I look at you….cause I don't want to be a peeping tom or pervert like one of those other guys.

 **Girl:** Well yeah, besides you seem to be someone who would be more embarrassed then being a pervert, which is fine besides I thought about it a few times myself. But, as long as I'm fine you can be fine too.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Almost convinced by her words of assuredness_ ) Are...are you sure?

 **Girl:** I'm sure, it's all fine and besides we can get through it together!

( _Lincoln now fully convinced slowly turns around and with a deep breath uncovers his eyes and sees the girl all fully. She smiles and waves to him as Lincoln despite still blushing red accepts that he can do this and basically stays frozen for a good 20 seconds before saying something else)_

 **Lincoln:** Ok…well I can do this. My name is..is Lincoln by the way.

 **Girl:** Cool, my name is Katelyn, but you can call me Kathy if you want.

 **Lincoln:** Ok Kathy…..well this is still kinda awkward. Talking to a girl who's naked and the opposite gender while at the same time the same age as me I think. How old are you anyway?

 **Katelyn:** I'm 11!

 **Lincoln:** Oh, well cool I'm 11 too! I guess we are both in the same age boat!

 **Katelyn:** I guess, so…..hey! Want to come hang out with me? It would be nice to talk to someone as my family recently moved here.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Thinks about it_ ) Sure, I got nothing to do.

( _Then Lincoln goes with Katelyn and the two of them hang out for a couple hours. The two of them bonded and got to know each other. Overtime as they hung out and they each got to learn about each other Lincoln's worries about Katelyn all went away)_

 **Lincoln:** ( _To the Viewers)_ You know what you guys, today wasn't so boring after all.

 _(At the end when he had to go, Lincoln realized that not only did he have a fun time out, he had just made a brand new friend_ )

 **Well I guess this chapter was a good start for our story. Don't worry guys the conflict for this story will be next chapter. It will also be when GroverFan (MuppetSpot) will finally start writing some lines in the story, but I'll still be a writer these chapters.**

 **Well now Lincoln has met the nudist Katelyn so the story is now underway! I do wonder how the family will react when Lincoln tells them about her. Though if you read this story's description, you can kind of see what might happen,**

 **Also, if you are wondering on why there is a scene with Lynn Sr at the beginning it is since I might do a fanfiction on what happens with him at his convention, plus he won't be like how the other family members are in this story that we will get to why in probably chapter 3 or 4.**

 **Anyways what did you think. What do you think will happen next? Did I make a mistake in my writing's grammar? Leave a review, follow, or favorite in case you like this story. And I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Family Finds Out

**Welcome back to Chapter 2 of this story, and can I say I am surprised on how this fanfiction got 10 followers for just one chapter. So, thanks for that and 4 favorites and one review.**

 **Anyway, last chapter Lincoln met the Nudist Katelyn and now Lincoln is going to tell the family about her, though I think we all know this isn't going to go well.**

 **Also, GroverFan's co-writing is going to start this chapter. We both did 6 characters though I did edit some of his lines since some of his grammar was wrong and some moments he did just felt like random moments. But still credit him for the dialogue of some of the character's lines.**

 **Anyway, let's begin!**

( _Lincoln was now walking home after hanging out with Katelyn and was grateful that the encounter happened. Lincoln learned a lot about nudists from her and Lincoln now felt comfortable with her despite her differences with others)_

 **Lincoln:** I can't wait to tell my family at dinner tonight!

( _Lincoln walked inside the house and saw his mother in the living room as she saw him)_

 **Rita:** Hello Lincoln honey, how was your walk?

 **Lincoln:** Great, I made a new friend today.

 **Rita:** That's great honey, you can tell me more at dinner time. Since your father is at his convention I decided that tonight we would be ordering pizza.

 **Lincoln:** Alright, but right now I need to inform Bun-Bun about my day.

 **Rita:** Ok? I don't get much about how you and your little stuffed animal work but I still don't worry much.

 **Lincoln:** Okay Mom, see you at dinner!

( _Lincoln then goes upstairs into his room. It then cuts to an hour later when the pizza guy comes by and Rita pays him before yelling for her kids to come downstairs to eat_ )

 **Rita:** KIDS! PIZZA'S HERE!

 **Lincoln:** Alright!

( _Lincoln begins to go downstairs before he gets to the side of the staircase as his sisters all rush down and Lincoln avoids being crushed by them as he chuckles as he goes downstairs and grabs a slice of pizza with the rest of the family_ )

 **Lincoln:** Good choice for dinner Mom!

 **Rita:** Your welcome Lincoln. It was a 2-for-1 deal so I got 4 pizzas thanks to an extra coupon so we all get to have 4 slices.

 **Luna:** Wow mom that is rocking!

 **Lincoln:** So, Mom did you want to ask us about our day?

 **Rita:** Oh yeah, how was all your guys' days?

 **Lori:** Well me and Leni went shopping in the mall for new dresses.

 **Leni:** Then Lori got annoyed when she had to pay because I forgot my wallet.

 **Lori:** Yeah…don't remind me of that.

 **Lynn:** Well my softball team won another game Mom.

 **Lana:** Yeah Lynn you practically win all your games we get it.

 **Rita:** Well that's still nice Lynn. Anyway, Lincoln how about you tell me about that new friend you made. Was it a boy or a girl?

 **Lincoln:** It was a girl called Katelyn.

 **All Sisters:** Oooooooooooohhhhh Lincoln!

 **Rita:** Now girls please behave. So, Lincoln how did you meet her?

 **Lincoln:** I met her in the woods. She and her family just moved here.

 **Rita:** Well that's nice.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, she was in the forest gardening and we soon got to bond with each other. She does seem close with nature to be honest.

 **Lola:** Well nature is a beautiful thing. I think it is swell.

 **Lincoln:** Well she is swell. Yet she is probably one of the strangest people you would ever meet. I mean after all she is a nudist.

( _The moment he said that everyone in the family except Luan, "who was coincidentally wearing headphones listening to jokes," all begin to either spit their food out, their drink out, or gaged their food until they swallowed it. Luan saw this and then took her headphones off)_

 **Luan:** Aw man, did I miss a funny joke?

 **Lincoln:** No…I just told everyone that my new friend Katelyn is a nudist.

 **Luan:** Wow, that is funny Lincoln! Best joke I heard today. ( _She then takes a drink of her soda_ )

 **Lincoln:** That wasn't a joke Luan….she IS a nudist.

( _Luan's eyes then immediately budge out as she spits out her soda_ and then looks at Lincoln)

 **Luan:** Ummm….wow…..this is awkward.

( _Lincoln then takes another bite out of his pizza and notices his family still looking at him with shock in their faces)_

 **Lincoln:** Why are you guys staring at me?

 **Luna:** Bro…I am pretty sure you know why.

 **Lincoln:** So, she's a nudist. There's nothing wrong with that.

 **Lynn:** Yes, there kinda is Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** What is it?

 **Lori:** She's NAKED! How do you not see it!

 **Lola:** Yeah, you're a pervert!

 **Lincoln:** No, she's fine with it so I am NOT a pervert, and it's just an 11-year-old girl's body people.

 **Lisa:** Lincoln you do must contemplate that with that certain age group the female body starts to go through…metamorphosis, or in simpler words changes through puberty.

 **Lincoln:** Eww! Lisa that is disgusting!

 **Lisa:** Well I am sorry but it is the definitive truth.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Sighs_ ) Look everyone, I get it. When I first saw her, I was very weirded out too and didn't want to look at her because of how weird it was. But she got me to calm down about it so I managed to change my opinion about her.

 **Luna:** I am sorry bro, but it's weird to me that she ditched her duds.

 **Lincoln:** Come on guys! Mom you've at least got to understand what I am saying. You'd have to be the one person to agree with me!

 **Rita:** I'm sorry Lincoln, but I just can't support that. I agree with your sisters.

 **Lincoln:** Anyone? Lucy? Lana?

 **Lucy:** Sorry Lincoln. It's just a bit too dark for me.

 **Lana:** And I'd have to agree with the others as well.

 **Lincoln:** Leni?

 **Leni:** Sorry Linky. She just has no sense of fashion.

 **Lincoln:** So that's it. Nobody here is going to take my side.

( _Lincoln reaches for a second slice of pizza before Lori takes the box away_ )

 **Lori:** I think you had enough pizza tonight Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** What! Are you flipping serious Lori!

 **Rita:** Your sister is right Lincoln. I don't think you should have any more pizza tonight. In fact, I think it's best that you got to bed.

 **Lincoln:** WHAT!? It's only 7:25 PM! Is this all seriously for me defending Katelyn!

 **Lola:** You deserve it for befriending a nudist Lincoln.

 **Luan:** Now go to your room Lincoln!

 **Lincoln:** ( _Starts to tear_ up) WELL FINE I'LL GO! I DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO ANY OF YOU ANYMORE ANYWAY

( _Lincoln then gets up and pushes his chair in as his disappointed family watches as Lincoln walks upstairs to his room feeling defeated_ )

 **Well I am sorry for Lincoln, but at least our plotline is finally getting underway.**

 **Anyway, I wonder what's going to happen next. What is Lincoln going to do? When will he do it? And in what way will the family's minds get changed or be changed at all.**

 **Anyway, that's all for today. Review, Favorite, Follow, and thank GroverFan so helping me with this chapter.**

 **This is Lucas and I will see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Advice from Lynn Sr

**Wow! 16 Followers, 9 Favorites, 5 Reviews, and over 1,100 views! This is my most successful story yet. Thanks for that everyone! Anyways here is another chapter for you all!**

( _Lincoln was on his bed thinking angrily about what happened at dinner time and how his family treated his opinions. He felt like nobody would listen to him at all_ )

 **Lincoln:** UGH! I can't believe my family! My sisters and my mother won't listen to what I have to say that will defend Katelyn. I don't even think I will be able to see her again. And to think we were getting along with each other so well. I learned so much about nudists from her, and had it not been for her I might've been just like the same boat with my family. But unlike me, who's mind can change thanks to her kindness, my family can't seem to accept the fact she is a nudist. I just wish I had someone to talk too.

( _Lincoln sighs as it cuts to a few minutes later as the home phone rings throughout the house until Rita answers it)_

 **Rita:** Hello?

 **Lynn Sr:** Hello honey!

 **Rita:** Hello dear!

 **Lynn Sr:** How's things around the house going since I left this morning?

 **Rita:** Mostly good. The girls are all doing well.

 **Lynn Sr:** What about Lincoln?

 **Rita:** Well he hasn't been so good lately today.

 **Lynn Sr:** What did he do?

 **Rita:** Well he….actually you know what? I'll tell Lincoln to pick up the phone in his room to talk to you himself. Besides I've got to bed so you can talk with him alone.

( _Rita puts the phone down for a moment to yell up at Lincoln)_

 **Rita:** LINCOLN, YOUR FATHER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!

 **Lincoln:** Alright Mom!

( _Rita gets back on the phone_ )

 **Rita:** Bye honey!

 **Lynn Sr:** Bye dear!

( _Rita hangs up just as Lincoln gets on the phone_ )

 **Lincoln:** ( _Sadden_ ) Hi dad…

 **Lynn Sr:** ( _Stern_ ) Son, what happened today?

 **Lincoln:** Well I went on a walk in the forest and I m

 **Lynn Sr:** ( _Confused_ ) Ok? I don't quite understand yet how that makes you in trouble.

 **Lincoln:** Well…she's a girl and….a nudist.

 **Lynn Sr:** Is that all…..your new friend is a nudist?

 **Lincoln:** Yes dad. Please, don't take away Bun-Bun when you get home from your cooking convention.

( _Then Lincoln hears something that he didn't accepted, his father began to laugh_ )

 **Lincoln:** What's so funny?

 **Lynn Sr:** ( _Chuckles_ ) Is that the reason you're in trouble with the family?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, why?

 **Lynn Sr:** Lincoln listen, I ain't mad at all. In fact, I'm glad you befriended someone like her.

 **Lincoln:** Really?

 **Lynn Sr:** Yes son, because you see, I was just like you. When I was in high school, I befriended a nudist as well. He became one of my best friends.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Shocked_ ) Really dad? You actually befriended a nudist just like me as well?

 **Lynn Sr:** Yep! Us two would often go and photobomb people, but unlike other photobombs during that time, I was also nude with him. We were the nude photobombers of Royal Woods. Can you believe we actually did that?

 **Lincoln:** EWWW! Dad that's gross that you would actually photobomb naked!

 **Lynn Sr:** Yeah, but that was what we did back then. It makes me think if you and this girl will photobomb together one day hmmm?

 **Lincoln:** Number 1 dad, her name is Katelyn. Number 2, EWWWWW! And number 3, why on earth would you think we would do that!

 **Lynn Sr:** ( _Laughs_ ) Son, I am just messing with you.

 **Lincoln:** I know dad, it would just be too weird if we did that.

 **Lynn Sr:** But seriously though, how come you got in trouble for befriending a nudist. I assumed no one in are family really cared an opinion for them.

 **Lincoln:** Well dad, APPARENTLY, our family is against nudists.

 **Lynn Sr:** Well Lincoln that's just rude of them. They need to get to know a person before judging them, kinda like how we do it with friends.

( _At that moment Lynn Sr figured out an idea to help with Lincoln's problem_ )

 **Lynn Sr:** Wait Lincoln I got an idea! Why don't you just ask Katelyn if your family can have dinner with them? That way they would all get to know each other and be friends.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Thinks for a bit_ ) Well dad, that's not a bad idea. But how do I convince the family to have dinner with Katelyn and her family?

 **Lynn Sr:** Just tell them to let her family have a chance. I'm sure that if they do it then they will see Katelyn and her family are more than just nudists.

 **Lincoln:** Ok dad, I hope this plan does work well dad.

 **Lynn Sr:** I'm sure it will work son. But just remember to ask Katelyn's family first if it's ok.

( _Suddenly someone calls for Lynn Sr in the background_ )

 **Lynn Sr:** I have got to go son. Good Luck!

 **Lincoln:** Bye dad.

( _The two of them hang up as Lincoln looks at the audience with a confident smile_ )

 **Lincoln:** ( _To the Viewers_ ) Well guys now I got a plan down. I just need to tell Katelyn what happened tonight and my plan to fix everything.

( _Lincoln then gets in his bed_ )

 **Lincoln:** Let's just hope that this plan of mine will actually work.

( _Lincoln then goes to bed as it cuts towards the next day. At around noonish time Lincoln walks out of his house to head towards the woods, but due to the fact his family wouldn't allow him to visit Katelyn if they found out, Lincoln makes sure nobody sees him leaving and once he fully exits the house Lincoln then at that point heads towards the woods. He soon arrives at Katelyn's house where he then knocks on the door as Katelyn answers)_

 **Katelyn:** Hey Lincoln what's up!

 **Lincoln:** Katelyn I need to talk to you inside.

 **Katelyn:** Sure?

( _Katelyn lets Lincoln inside of the house and then closes the door_ )

 **Katelyn:** So, what is it?

 **Lincoln:** We have ourselves a problem, but I have the plan to fix it.

 **Well it looks like Lincoln is going to tell Katelyn the plan. But what will both family's reactions to it be? Find out in the next chapter! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, Favorite, and Follow. And I will see you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner at Katelyn's

**Hey everyone Lucas here, and I decided to finally update this story again…. yeah. Look if you are wondering why I haven't updated for 2 months the best reason I can give you is I was disinterested with the story. But I finally decided that for Christmas I should try to finish this.**

 **Ok I got to say this, thank you. I mean I know some of you have been waiting for this story to come back and I respect that. Also having 25 Followers, 16 Favorites, and 16 Reviews! Guys this is just too much to ask for, as this is without a doubt my most successful story on this site**

 **I read some reviews and I want to thank you guys for your ideas. However, since I wanted this to be a short story there is probably going to be only 2-3 chapters left so your probably not going to see stuff you might have wanted to see. However, Muppet did have some ideas for more stories with Kathy so he might do some stories with her, and as for me, I don't know what I ill do after I finish this story, but I hope you still enjoy the ride. So, let's go and hope Lincoln's plan works!**

( _It starts off with Vanzilla arriving at Kathy's house as the Loud Family get out._ )

 **Lynn:** I don't get it Lincoln, why do we have to come here for dinner?

 **Lincoln:** Because, I want you all to see the life of Kathy's family in first-person view in their house.

 **Luan:** ( _shrugs_ ) That makes sense.

 **Lincoln:** Now before we go in, I want you guys to try to see that Kathy isn't as bad as you guys say.

 **Lola:** We would have to see the whole family first

 **Lincoln:** Ok, just try to be normal. I know how you all feel now, but I hope you can see what I saw after giving it time.

( _And with that the Loud Family knocked on the door before they hear the sound of footsteps until they arrived on the other side of the door. Just after Katelyn opened the door which caused a few of the sisters to avoid looking at her_ )

 **Katelyn:** Well hello Loud Family!

 **Lincoln:** Hi Katelyn!

 **Rita: (** _Awkwardly_ ) Why yes…hello Ms. Katelyn.

 **Katelyn:** Come inside!

( _And the Loud Family come inside the house and sit in the living room. Now the house looked pretty nice, not like a mansion per say but more of moderate house that looked nice)_

 **Lori:** Ok I will give her this, this house looks a lot nicer than ours.

 **Katelyn:** My family is already in the kitchen and my siblings are upstairs, so you guys can just wait here.

( _It cuts to 20 minutes later when dinner is ready,_ _and Kathy's father comes into the living room_ )

 **Katelyn's Father:** Hello Loud Family! I am Kathy's father, but you can call me Mr. Williams. Anyways, dinner is ready! So, you can go sit in the dining room with Katelyn now while my wife gets the other kids.

 **Lincoln:** Ok Mr. Williams!

( _The Loud Family then go and sit within the dining room where food was waiting along with Katelyn who was already waiting. Mr. and Mrs. Williams then come in to sit down bringing in the other food with them. They then hear some more footsteps coming into the room which was 3 of Katelyn's siblings._ )

 **Katelyn:** Those are my other siblings Eleanor, Emma, and Ben. I have a fourth sibling, but he doesn't really like to leave his room.

 **Emma:** Probably because he is embarrassed by us, since he wears clothes, but we understand.

 **Mr. Williams:** Ok everyone let's get eating!

( _So, the two families then start to eat_ )

 **Mrs. Williams:** So, Mrs. Loud, what do you do for a living?

 **Rita:** ( _Uncomfortable_ ) Well…I work as a Dentist's assistant, but I hope to write a novel one day.

 **Mr. Williams:** That's nice. Me and my wife both work online together.

 **Rita:** Um, that's nice I guess. My husband was an office worker but now he works as a chef. He's still on a cooking convention for the week, as he will be back next Saturday.

( _Meanwhile Lori decided to try and make conversation_ )

 **Lori:** So….Eleanor, do you guys go to school.

 **Eleanor:** We are homeschooled, but don't go to a regular school due to our…choice of life. However, that one sibling of ours who wears clothes goes to regular school, but he hardly talks about it.

 **Ben:** He more of keeps to himself.

 **Lynn:** So, do you know any sports?

 **Ben:** Me? Oh, I do play a bit of football with my siblings sometimes, but I wouldn't say I'm obsessed with them. Though hey, that's just the regular 13-year old me.

 **Lynn:** Really? I'm 13 too. How old are you guys?

 **Ben:** Well like I said I'm 13. Katelyn is 11. Eleanor is 16. Emma is 14. And my brother is..

( _Suddenly a bouncy ball hits Ben in the head_ )

 **Ben:** What the?

( _He realizes there are words on the bouncy ball saying, "Don't talk anything about me Ben!"_ )

 **Ben:** ( _sigh_ ) Well I can't tell you his age.

 **Katelyn:** Ah don't worry, he'll come around one day, so just you wait.

 **Lincoln:** You know Katelyn I been meaning to ask you, what do you do around here?

 **Katelyn:** Well a variety of stuff I guess. I mean the typical video games, gardening, board games, going on the internet, watching TV, and other stuff as well.

 **Lincoln:** Do you ever get to see the world?

 **Katelyn:** Not really, I usually stay around here. Sometimes I do go into town, but not much as to what people could do to me. It makes me think sometimes of what another life of mine could be….but I feel fine as of now, as to be honest I do have a good life.

 **Lincoln:** That's nice to hear. ( _Closes Eyes_ ) You know…when I first saw you yesterday, I felt very uncomfortable. ( _Opens_ Eyes) But...hey! Look at me now! I feel fine, and that's impressive on how that can happen to me this fast.

 **Katelyn:** ( _Giggles_ ) It did feel a little bit uncomfortable to me too.

 **Lincoln:** Really?

 **Katelyn:** Yeah! To tell you the truth Lincoln, I just felt good to finally have a friend for once.

 **Lincoln:** Why's that?

 **Katelyn:** Well I never really had a friend before…everyone I tried to talk to either resented me or felt too embarrassed to talk. Your practically my first true friend.

 **Lincoln:** Huh…well that's an honor!

 **Katelyn:** I'm glad we are friends Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Me too.

 **Rita:** WELL I'M NOT!

( _The entire table falls silent_ )

 **Lincoln:** Mom come on!

 **Lola:** Well Lincoln she does have a point, I mean this family is weird!

 **Lincoln:** They're weird? I mean I see what you mean but have any of you thought about us! We do some weird stuff as a family!

 **Luan:** At least we look normal.

 **Lincoln:** Luan!

 **Lisa:** Brother did it ever cross your mind that there was a 73.4% chance we wouldn't see things from your point of view.

 **Lana:** Yeah, we aren't like you bro.

 **Lincoln:** But I just wanted to give you guys a chance to get to know them!

 **Lori:** We tried Lincoln, but we aren't like you.

 **Leni:** Even I think this idea was stupid!

 **Lincoln:** This wasn't even my idea to begin with, it was dad's! Yeah, he actually agrees with me since when he was younger he had a nudist friend too!

 **Rita:** Oh really? I heard of his friend before when I first met Lynn, but Lynn doesn't know what he is talking about!

 **Mr. Williams:** (shocked) Wait, Lynn as in Lynn Loud. That's your husband?

 **Rita:** ( _Confused_ ) Yes?

 **Mr. Williams:** ( _Smiles_ ) Hey I remember that guy I was his friend. Me and Lynn haven't spoken to each other in years! Looks like Lincoln does take things after his father. Like father, like son as all people say.

 **Rita:** OH, THAT'S IT!

 **Lori:** YEAH LET'S GO!

 **Luna:** Screw this place!

( _The entire Loud Family except for Lincoln leaves the house. Katelyn is sad over what happened and heads up to her room with her mother and siblings in pursuit_ )

 **Lincoln:** ( _Sniffles_ ) I can't believe it…. I failed.

 **Mr. Williams:** Lincoln it's ok. I can see why your family is like this.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Tears well up in his eyes_ ) I know…I just thought that…if I just let them see they would.

 **Mr. Williams:** It's hard for many people to look at people like us greatly. It's the one thing that really affects us. But, don't try to blame yourself. You can still come here and be friends with my daughter.

 **Lincoln:** But I won't be able to come back here again. My family won't allow it.

 **Mr. Williams:** I suppose that will happen. But I know you and I know your father. I just have a feeling that things will work out in the end, you just got to wait.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Rubs his eyes_ )I guess…

( _Suddenly Lincoln hears a honk from Vanzilla, signaling it's time for him to go_ )

 **Lincoln:** Well it's time for me to go…. goodbye for now I guess.

 **Mr. Williams:** Goodbye Lincoln Loud! And tell your father we should meet up sometime soon.

 **Lincoln:** Don't worry I will.

( _Lincoln leaves and heads towards Vanzilla, where he gets in as the car then drives away back to the Loud's home_ )

 **Well that's the end of this chapter! Poor Lincoln, I guess the plan didn't work. But hey I think you all know I will end this story happily so I'm sure things will work out in the end.**

 **Anyway, see you guys in the last chapter or two from this story. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, anyway this is Lucas signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Realization Planning

**Well guys, here is the second to last chapter. We are close to the end for my first continuous story. Thanks for keeping up on the story after 2 and a half months.**

 **Anyways I have nothing else to say so let's continue.**

( _After arriving home Lincoln just walked slowly to his room and laid on the bed in sadness_ )

 **Lincoln:** ( _To the Viewers_ ) Well, I guess that's it. My plan failed and me and Kathy can never hang with each other again. You know, I never say this to you guys, but I often do feel lonely so I'm glad you guys are here to share the experience with me.

( _For the next few days Lincoln felt depressed and would often go to Clyde's house since he came back from his family reunion and tell him everything that happened and what he felt about the whole situation.)_

 **Clyde:** Wow really! That's what you did during the weekend.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah pretty much.

 **Clyde:** Man, I wished I could've met her, then maybe I could've helped convince your family.

 **Lincoln:** That would've been nice, but I honestly don't think it could've my case.

 **Clyde:** Well that sucks.

 **Lincoln:** I guess my family will just always be anti-nudist and hate looking at them.

 **Clyde:** I'd like to look at Lori if she were a nudist

( _Clyde sighs downward as Lincoln looks at him strangely before Clyde repositions himself straight_ )

 **Clyde:** Sorry…

 **Lincoln:** It's fine.

( _Later, on Friday, Lincoln is on his bed sighing as he hears a knock at his door)_

 **Lincoln:** ( _sighs_ ) Come in…

( _Luna and Luan come in_ )

 **Luna:** Hey bro, you still upset over that whole situation.

 **Lincoln:** Isn't it obvious?

 **Luan:** Geez Lincoln don't be, "nude!"

( _She chuckles at her pun before Luna looks at her strangely_ )

 **Luan:** Sorry.

 **Lincoln:** Just leave me alone…

 **Luna:** Bro look all we want is what's best for you.

 **Luan:** Yeah, we love you.

 **Lincoln:** I know, but that's just what her family does! Like I said our family is pretty weird too, I mean we all don't have a lot of friends if I'm being honest. Besides, shouldn't a person just be themselves. I mean like you Luna, you're an inspiring Rockstar who plays her music too loudly, but you don't see me complaining all the time. And Luan, you're an inspiring comedian, but your jokes are usually always cringeworthy, though I don't tell you to stop.

( _The two sisters look down in sadness_ )

 **Lincoln:** I don't tell you guys to stop being yourselves, so maybe you guys should just let me know what's the difference from right and wrong. I might be confused on this lesson in the future, but remember what I tell you. Now please, just leave me alone.

( _Lincoln lays back down in bed depressed as Luna and Luan both leave him alone. That night the family has a meeting in the sister's room to talk of Lincoln's attitude since Sunday)_

 **Lori:** I don't know what to do really. I mean we already forbidden him to have interactions with Kathy anymore, but he won't continue to stop being sad about it, and I just don't know what to do.

 **Luan:** Me and Luna went to talk with Lincoln today, and he said to just let him be who he is and be friends with her.

 **Rita:** I guess we maybe were a bit too hard on him and went a bit too far during the dinner. But come on! We all know Lincoln is probably about to experience puberty, and with him and a nudist girl together…I mean you girls know that would be weird.

 **Lynn:** Well Lincoln is mature already for his age, so I don't imagine him being a pervert or something.

 **Lucy:** Imagine a world if Lincoln was a pervert who spied on all females.

( _The family shudders in fear of that reality_ )

 **Lori:** Well I guess maybe we could apologize to him and allow him to see Katelyn again.

 **Lana:** She and her family were nice, so I guess we were wrong.

 **Lola:** But he could still resent us for what we did!

 **Lisa:** As much as I and Lincoln don't see pupil to pupil, even someone of my intelligence knows that he will still probably hold a grudge against us.

 **Leni:** ( _Tears up a little_ ) I don't want Linky to hate me! I was just trying to be a good sister!

 **Rita:** Don't worry sweetly, but what could we do?

 **Lori:** Well we must do something else then apologize and allow him to see her again. It must be something special!

 **Luna:** Maybe bake him something, or take him and Katelyn somewhere.

 **Lori:** Good suggestions! But it has to be something else, something so that it will 100% convince him and Kathy that we have changed, something that would surprise them.

 **Luan:** ( _Raises hand_ ) Well if I can suggest something, as I have a good idea based on an episode I saw from a TV show. However, it would break some barriers to us, but it would do the entire 100%.

 **Lori:** Well what is it?

 **Luan:** ( _blushes_ ) Well could you guys come closer, so I could whisper you it, as this is kind of embarrassing.

(They all lean in as Luan whispers her suggestion. After doing so they lean back in shock and clearly embarrassed by most of them blushing.)

 **Rita:** ( _Blushing_ ) But Luan! That's clearly breaking our normal boundaries.

 **Luan:** ( _Embarrassed_ )Well it's the only thing I can come up with.

 **Lori:** ( _Breaths calmly_ ) She does have a point with her suggestion, it would tell them that we are for real sorry, and Lincoln wouldn't hold a grudge.

 **Lynn:** But…..doing that! That's just embarrassing! Plus, how is Lincoln going to react.

 **Lori:** He's probably going to pass out, but he would at least know we are sorry to him.

 **Lola:** I guess it isn't the worst thing in the world.

 **Lori:** Well all in favor!

( _Everyone raises their hands_ )

 **Lori:** Motion carried!

 **Well guys we are almost done with this story. Just one more chapter left. Also in case you are wondering what the family's plan is, let's just say that one of the main inspirations for this was a side-plot in an episode of a show I seen, and if you know the episode then you can probably tell where this is going.**

 **Since I want to get through this story before Christmas occurs I might write and upload the last chapter later today.**

 **Anyways, that's all and I will see you guys in the final chapter.**


	6. Final Chapter: Happy Ending!

**Well guys we have made it to the final chapter. Just before Christmas as well. In this chapter we will see the end of my first continuous story. It's nice to see those who have stayed by my side during this journey. However, I know for a fact some of you might feel unsatisfied and in case that is I would like to say sorry, but this is my vision for a short story involving a particular subject that no one had wrote about yet, so I decided to use the idea.**

 **I would like to thank the grand total of 18 Reviewers, 18 Followers, 25 Favorites, and almost 4,000 views who have stayed by me and Muppet throughout this journey. It was hard indeed, "and before you wonder how it was hard then just remember I felt uninterested in the story for 2 months before I finally decided to finish it before the new year.**

 **Anyways, before we get to the story. I will have to say that I don't think I will do the side Lynn Sr. story. Maybe Muppet could, but I doubt that to. Also, after I get done with this story I don't exactly know what I should do next. I mean I have many ideas, but I feel scared by how people will react to them, so could some of you give me an opinion on that you think?**

 **One last thing before we move on, and that is since my stories usually appeared on the Loud House wiki before , but I put this story on this site before the wiki first. Please don't spoil this story to anyone on the wiki as I am planning for a release today over there as my little gift to them since they were first hinted to in July, "but I didn't start making the story until October for reasons as to finalize the ideas and me being afraid of what people would think."**

 **Anyway, that's all so let's conclude the story!**

( _It was a Saturday afternoon. Lincoln and Clyde were both in the living room of the Loud House playing a racing video game as to try and make Lincoln feel better_ )

 **Clyde:** Ok Lincoln, we are close to the finish line! And…

( _Clyde places in 1_ _st_ _place while Lincoln places 3_ _rd_ _place, despite he is used to placing 1_ _st_ _or 2_ _nd_ )

 **Clyde:** Dang Lincoln, you were close!

 **Lincoln** : It's fine, and besides, I guess I am starting to feel like myself again.

 **Clyde:** I told you this game would make you feel better.

 **Lincoln:** I said I am starting to feel better, not automatically feeling better 100%.

 **Clyde:** Whoops, sorry. Hey um why are all the blinds and curtains on the windows in the house closed.

 **Lincoln:** How should I know, I don't work on covering up the windows. Though it does kind of make it dark in here.

( _Suddenly there is a knock at the door_ )

 **Lincoln:** I wonder who that could be?

 **Clyde:** Maybe your dad, I mean isn't he supposed to come back today?

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, later today at night. And even if it was him why would he knock, since the door is unlocked. So, it's obviously not him.

( _Lincoln and Clyde went to open the door and Lincoln gasped and Clyde's eyes widened when they realized it was Katelyn carrying some board games_ )

 **Lincoln:** Katelyn!?

 **Katelyn:** ( _Confused by the way he_ reacted) Hi Lincoln?

 **Clyde:** So that's Katelyn, well hi there Katelyn my name is Clyde nice to meet you!

 **Katelyn:** Nice to meet you to Clyde!

( _They shake hands as Kathy comes in and Lincoln closes the door trying to make sense of the situation_ )

 **Katelyn:** So, you're not freaked out by me?

 **Clyde:** No, I like to meet new people every now and then, even despite their appearances.

( _They both chuckle as Lincoln puts his hand on his head_ )

 **Lincoln:** Why…why are you here? I thought I wasn't supposed to see you again, and how did you even find out my address!

 **Clyde:** Yeah…you didn't ever tell me you gave her your address; how did she find your house?

 **Katelyn:** ( _Confused_ ) I came to play board games remember? Didn't you call me earlier about an hour ago? I mean your voice did sound kind of raspy, as if you were sick. And you told me your address to, right?

 **Clyde:** I was with Lincoln all day, I know he didn't call you.

 **Katelyn:** But…that doesn't make sense

 **Lincoln:** Yeah, and I know your telling the truth. But….if I didn't call you, and Clyde certainly didn't call you, and if you said my voice sounded raspy….then that could only mean…

 **Lori:** We did it Lincoln.

 **Lincoln:** Huh?

( _Lincoln turns around, along with Katelyn and Clyde, and he gasps in absolute shocked and horror as he sees all his sisters and mother in front of him nude. Now Lincoln lived in the house with all of them his whole life but he never, AND I MEAN NEVER, seen them in their birthday suits. Lincoln's face turns blood red as he just stood there frozen. Katelyn's eyes widen in shock since she thought Lincoln's family didn't want her and Lincoln to see each other again. And Clyde, well considering he loves Lori he just stood there saying, "L…L…L…" again and again as blood dripped from his nose, which is kind of funny)_

 **Lincoln:** WHAT THE, " _ **BLEEP!**_ " WHAT DO YOU ALL THINL YOU'RE DOING!?

 **Luan:** Trying to make you feel better Lincoln.

 **Luna:** Look bro, we realized we were wrong. You were right. We wanted to apologize but we realized that in order for us to do we had to apologize to both you and Kathy and do something that would show you we learned.

 **Rita:** So, we decided that we should shed our clothes, so Kathy could feel comfortable.

 **Lana:** And we invited her to also play board games and to bring her own as well.

 **Luna:** I had to find her number in the phone book, and I had to do the best impression I could on the phone to convince her, since I do have the raspiest voice, but I did have to make my voice a little higher to sound like Lincoln's.

 **Lola:** And we also had to cover up the windows with those curtains and blinds.

 **Lori:** Also, Clyde can play board games too. I mean while I'm not a fan of his crush really, I know he wanted to see this for a long time, so I just thought just this one time and that's it. (Smiles) Your welcome Clyde.

( _Clyde just still stands there frozen as Lincoln still just stands there with his blood-red face. Katelyn, on the other hand, smiles as she wipes a tear off her face_ )

 **Katelyn:** Wow, thank you! Nobody have never done something like this to me ever. You have my forgiveness.

 **Luan:** Your welcome, I mean it was my idea after all, I knew this would work.

 **Lynn:** Well what are we waiting for! Let's play some board games, since we all know I'm going to whoop your butts!

( _They all, except for Lincoln and Clyde, head to the living room, before they all look at Lincoln and Clyde.)_

 **Leni:** Linky? Clyde? Aren't you two coming.

( _Lincoln, still with his blood-red face, manages to speak out some words_ )

 **Lincoln:** I-I….I can't…I got a date…..with the….floorboard.

( _Lincoln then immediately passes out on the floor, as Clyde then falls on his knees right behind Lincoln and manages to give out a smile with his blood-red face as well_ )

 **Clyde:** Thank….you.

( _Clyde then immediately passes out onto Lincoln. The Loud Family and Kathy look at each other and burst out laughing. It then cuts to hours later around nighttime when Lincoln wakes up in his room on his bed, while Clyde is passed out on the floor from earlier. Lincoln then puts his hand on Clyde and shakes him_ )

 **Lincoln:** Clyde…Clyde wake up.

 **Clyde:** ( _Opens eyes_ ) Ugh…what…what happened?

 **Lincoln:** Did we fall asleep in my room? I could've swore we were downstairs playing video games.

 **Clyde:** I thought that too.

 **Lincoln:** I had a weird dream. I dreamed that I passed out after I saw my family naked.

 **Clyde:** Me too! And I saw Lori naked. But it felt so real.

 **Lincoln:** Yeah…hey wait a minute! Clyde, you have dried blood stains on your shirt!

 **Clyde:** ( _Looks down in shock_ ) How did that happen!? I never did that before when I slept.

( _Suddenly Clyde remembers in his, "dream," he fell onto Lincoln with his nose still running blood_ )

 **Clyde:** Lincoln turn around.

( _Lincoln turns around and Clyde sees some dried blood on Lincoln's shirt_ )

 **Clyde:** Lincoln! The back of your shirt has dried blood on it.

 **Lincoln:** ( _Looks on the back of his shirt_ ) Geez!

 **Clyde:** At the end of my dream I fell on top of you with my nose still bleeding. So, if I fell on top of you and there are these blood stains on us, that must mean…

 **Lincoln:** Hey look a note on my door!

( _Lincoln grabs the note as he and Clyde read it. It read, "Dear Lincoln, you and Clyde both passed out after seeing your family naked. We decided to play board games still since we knew you both would probably keep on passing out. After we got done, we dragged you and Clyde up to your room so that you both could still sleep. Your family is getting their clothes on as I am writing this note to take me home and they are going to go celebrate by going to the mall. They won't be home when you'll probably wake up but I'm sure your father is about to get home and I'm sure he will walk with you guys to take Clyde home, "and in case you are wondering about if Clyde's parents are worried, your mother called to tell them Clyde was going to stay here until nighttime." I also want to tell you that your family have allowed us to keep in touch still, so I can't wait until we can hang with each other again. So goodbye! From, Katelyn. PS: Here's my house number in case you want to call me!_ **[** _ **Number hidden**_ **]** )

 **Lincoln:** Wow! So, it wasn't a dream after all! And me and Kathy can keep in touch and we can continue to be friends.

 **Clyde:** And I got my dream to see Lori naked come true! WA-HOO!

 **Lincoln:** ( _Nervously laughs_ ) Ok buddy, maybe it's time to go home.

( _They both head out the room and head outside the house just as Lynn Sr pulls in the driveway as he gets in the car_ )

 **Lynn Sr:** Hey Lincoln! And..Clyde? What are you guys doing outside this late?

 **Lincoln:** It's a LONG story. Dad, could you walk with me to take Clyde home? So that way I could tell you the whole story starting from the very beginning.

 **Lynn Sr:** Sure Lincoln! I'd like to hear a good story! Come on fellas!

( _And so, Lincoln, Clyde, and Lynn Sr all begun to walk towards Clyde's house as Lincoln told the whole story that begun with a walk in the woods._ )

 **FINALLY! AFTER 2 MONTHS AND 6 MONTHS IN THE THINKING DEVELOPMENT I FINISHED IT. Honestly guys I am glad to finish a story, since not a lot of other people can say the same thing with not finishing their stories.**

 **So, um… what did you guys think of the chapter and the overall story. Was is good, bad, interesting, or boring? Did the story turn out the way you thought it would turn out? Also, the plan the Loud Family did was based of an episode of, "Family Guy," though I tweaked it to be more child-friendly, since after all this story is rated T.**

 **Anyway, I don't think I am going to upload a story on here in a WHILE! Mostly due to my disinterest in making stories at this moment, but that is not to say I have stopped stories for good.**

 **Also, give a grand round of applause to MuppetSpot/GroverFan for being a Co-Writer and Producer on this story.**

 **One more thing. I haven't read any of the new reviews or private messages yet so in case you wanted to say something important I'm sorry I didn't say anything yet or at all.**

 **I have been your host, and I will see you all later. Goodbye!**


End file.
